


Karaoke Night

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [32]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, enjoy the chaos of all the hermits together, i hope that’s everyone lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: It’s Scar’s birthday, and per tradition, it’s karaoke night on the server!





	Karaoke Night

"Are you guys ready to get schooled?" Ren sassed loudly as he set the microphone on the stage.

"You wish!" Doc called back from the door of the studio, greeting hermits as they came in.

"Ha! You guys are going down!" False wobbled on the ladder where she was setting up some speakers.

"Alright, is everything ready?" Cub strolled into the room, commanding everyone's attention.

"Yep! Just waiting for Scar now!" Ren saluted in greeting.

"Perfect!" He glanced over the decorations in the ConCorp studio, a small smile growing. "Perfect."

"They're on their way!" Cleo whispered urgently, sending everyone into a frenzy. Hermits dove under tables and hid around corners, hidden in five seconds flat.

"No, that's how it's supposed to look!" Scar's voice drifted around the corner.

"I'm not sure, it looks like someone messed it up.." X lied convincingly. Being a partner in the business, it was agreed Xisuma could be a convincing distraction, to lure Scar to the ConCorp warehouse.

"Look, I'll show you-" Scar rounded the corner, freezing at the strange banners and balloons scattered about the room.

"SURPRISE!" His friends appeared from nowhere, cheering and smiling.

Scar stumbled back into X's arms. He was stunned for a moment, and then grinned widely. "I can't believe I forgot what day it was!"

"Can we sing the song already? I want cake!" Iskall rubbed his hands together.

The group struck up a rough rendition of the happy birthday song, out of key but full of heart. Cake, made kindly by Cub, was passed around until everyone had a big slice. Small conversations sparked up around the studio, and the room was filled with the sound of clinking silverware and laughing. Someone seemed to have tossed a potion into the fruit punch, so a few hermits (Ren and Iskall) were starting up a drinking game.

Finally, as the sun began to set, the hermits settled in their seats for the main event. Cub tapped the microphone, making everyone cringe and chuckle.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! It's always fun to celebrate birthdays with you all! Now, as is tradition for Scar's birthday, it's time for the karaoke battle!"

Cheers rang out, and Ren punched Iskall, making him yell.

"We'll draw names, and everyone who wants to sing can compete for the grand prize!" Cub displayed a vex-blue shulker box, gaining everyone's attention. "First up, Ren!"

Ren pumped his fist as he ran onto the stage. He quickly flicked through the list of songs on Cub's phone, grinning as he picked one. The lights dimmed as the music kicked in.

I don't wanna write the whole song and stuff, so I'll just give you name lmao

Legend (from beat saber)

Everyone cheered as Ren panted, having fully invested in his choreography. Ren jumped off the stage, high-fiving everyone as he ran past.

"Next up, Python!"

"Oh, I dunno..." Python made excuses all the way up the stage. He muttered to himself as he picked a song, and smiled apologetically as he began to sing.

Nobody Likes the Opening Band (idkHow)

Everyone cheered their approval as Python bashfully waved them off. He jumped off the stage, handing the mic to Cub, and scarpered back to his seat.

"Now get ready for Cleo!"

Cleo bounded up, unplugging Cub's phone and plugging her own into the speakers. She selected her song and smiled cruelly as Rick Astley kicked on. Groans filled the room, and Jevin dived onto the stage trying to unplug her phone. She sang loudly, ignoring all the hate until she finished the song and dropped the mic. "Thank you Hermitcraft!"

"Ugh... Mumbo's up next, maybe he can help us forget that ever happened."

Everyone turned to Mumbo, who froze like a deer in the headlights. Grian gave him a little push, and Iskall gave him a supportive thumbs up, so he stumbled up the stage nervously.

"Mumbo sang last year, didn't he?" Someone whispered.

"Yeah, he's got a great voice!"

Mumbo heard the whispering, and smiled to himself. He picked his song, and stood proudly on the stage as the guitar strummed.

Dear Winter (ajr)

The cheering was deafening. Everyone was shouting something nice at Mumbo, who stood awkwardly on the stage, smiling at his friends. "Thanks guys!"

"And last but not least, the birthday boy himself, Scar!"

Scar ran onto the stage, waving at his friends. "Hey guys! Thanks for this party, it's seriously a blast every year! What movie should I do this time?"

Everyone shouted a different Disney movie, trying to out-yell everyone else.

"Zed, I did Tangled last year! And no X, I still can't sing every. Single. Character in Beauty and the Beast. Oh! Who said Almost There?" Scar flicked through the long list of Disney songs, arriving on Almost There, from Princess and the Frog.

The song ended and everyone cheered as loud as they could. Scar got better at impressions every year, and it was so fun to hear him sing all the songs.

"I forgot how much I love that movie! Let's do one more!"

All the hermits joined in for the chorus of Dig a Little Deeper, pulling out their diamond shovels. They had to stop about halfway through the song, when Iskall accidentally hit Doc with his shovel and a skirmish broke out.

"No more fruit punch for Doc!" Iskall cried as Doc was dragged out of the room by Wels, growling.

"No more punch for anyone, you're all getting tipsy and it's late!" Stress announced as she dumped the last of the punch in the grass outside.

"Bummer! Let's sing a picker-upper!" Scar yelled as I Just Can't Wait to be King blared through the speakers.

Ren got really into that song. He didn't even notice when the song ended, singing to his own rhythm.

"Aaand it's bedtime for you." Mumbo took Ren by the hand, guiding him out the door. Iskall ran after them, tears streaming down his face as he cried for Ren.

Within the next hour, hermits dropped like flies. Scar, lost in his own world, played song after song. Hermits who had too much to drink ended up collapsing in some way, and were then led home by a more sober friend.

By midnight, the only people left were Tin, Stress and Scar who was still singing, although his voice was wearing out.

"Alright luv, its time ta go." Stress stepped onto the stage, startling Scar out of his trance.

"Stress! Do you wanna sing a duet?" Scar reached to change the song, but Stress held him back.

"Scar, it's past midnight. Everybody's been gone for an hour! Let's get ya ta bed."

"Noooo I gotta finish my playlist!" Scar scrambled for his phone, elbowing Stress in the nose.

"Oi! Cut it! Tin, help!" She strained.

Tfc trotted up the stage, wrapping his arms around Scar. "Cool it, kid. Let's go."

"I don't waaaaanna...." Scar whined, throwing his hat on the floor.

Tin didn't say anything, simply guiding him out the door. "Get to bed Stress, I'll handle Scar."

"Thank you luv, sleep well!" Stress waved as she split ways with the other two.

"Tiiiin, I want Cub!" Scar pouted.

"He's already asleep, you can see him in the morning."

"I. Want. Cub!" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Tomorrow. This is the wildest birthday you've ever had, you need sleep."

Scar whimpered, collapsing in Tfc's arms. He went boneless, dragging his feet in the dirt and slipping out of Tin's arms.

"Ugh, like a child..." Tfc nudged Scar's limp body with his toe, earning a long whine. "Cmon, wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?"

"I waant Cuuuuub....." Scar mumbled into the dirt.

"Fine. I'll take you to Cub, whatever."

After a long walk, they finally found Cub, dead asleep at ConCorp. Scar cried out, collapsing at the foot of his bed, bawling.

"Cub, Cub I miss you, Cub please don't leave me, Cub-!"

"Shut up!" Tfc hissed. "He's just asleep!"

"I promised I would never leave you, I'm sorry Cub, I'm sorry-"

"Look, just-" Tin snatched a blanket off a nearby bed, tossing it on the floor next to Cub. "Sleep next to him."

Scar curled up and fell asleep instantly.

Tfc chuckled. "Happy birthday I guess.”


End file.
